


All in Time

by girlwiththesbahjtattoo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, tags shall be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwiththesbahjtattoo/pseuds/girlwiththesbahjtattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.... Bigger and better things were always meant to happen to boys that were destined to be angels. </p>
<p>This boy, Dave Strider, was certainly no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bronzebabybull.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bronzebabybull.tumblr.com).



_If today was not an endless highway,_  
 _If tonight was not a crooked trail,_  
 _If tomorrow wasn’t such a long time,_  
 _Then lonesome would mean nothing to you at all._

Dave rolled out of his driveway in his rickety old car before the sun rose with only a small suitcase that contained only the clothes he wore the most, a wallet full of cash, and three mixed cds he had made only minutes ago. It was sometime early Saturday morning. He didn’t know what time, since the clock on the radio had been dead since before he bought his little white car and he didn’t feel like bothering with turning his phone on. If the pink hues in the sky were any kind of indicators, he guessed he had at least an hour before the sun would peak over the tree-line.

He had both of his hands on the steering wheel, his window rolled down, and he did the speed limit for once in his life as he drove down the winding road that he had driven on enough times to do it with his eyes closed. His face was blank, his lips were chapped. The cold morning air whipped  around his face and hands, making everything numb.

He looked into his rear-view mirror out of habit to see nothing but the glow of his taillights and the darkness that was beyond it. He focused back on the road and turned his brights on. His window was fogging up. His windshield wipers were broken.

_‘Fuck,’_ he thought to himself as he did his best to see out of his wind shield. He rolled up to a stop sign, and then took his turn. After picking up speed, his windows cleared up, making his visibility come back.

The wind was blowing all around him, making his hair billow around him. The noise was becoming a bit irritating, so he took one of the CDs that was rested in the passenger seat and popped it into the CD player. Hopefully it would work.

Thankfully, it did. The beat of one of the slower songs started up. His face was placid as he continued down the road, the wind and music faint in his ear. It was all really just background noise to him. His mind was somewhere else. Somewhere down the long winding road that would eventually lead to Washington; the place where he left his mind, soul, and heart.

A few more songs played and then he was on the interstate. There weren’t that many cars out, so he easily merged then put the car in cruise control. The sun was just coming up, blinding him somewhat. Thankfully he already had his shades on, but it didn’t help a whole lot.

He dealt with it, though. What else could he do when he was the one that thought it was a great idea to leave before dawn to go on a road trip that would probably end in disaster? Not a whole lot, that’s what.

He continued to drive in the right lane, only taking stops for gas (That doubled as bathroom and food stops) until he physically could not drive from exhaustion. He’d pull over into a rest-stop parking lot in hopes of getting a couple hours of sleep hours after the sun went down. He still didn’t know what time it was, he had kept his phone off.

He slept in the backseat of his car, tossing and turning from the cold mountain air, wishing that he would have thought to at least bring along a pillow or a blanket. At least that way he knew that he would certainly wake up before the sun dared to show itself.

In the end, it wouldn’t matter. He would have never finished his road trip to the great state of Washington from the suburb of Mid-Mississippi, for bigger and better things were always meant to happen to boys that were destined to be angels. This boy, Dave Strider, was certainly no exception. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh im really excited to be working on this.  
> if everything goes as planned, i'll have updates on this every two weeks or so!!! (maybe less than that :o)


End file.
